


there's no one else I'd rather do this with

by daddyhonkkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, I'm so bad at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, light angst??, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhonkkk/pseuds/daddyhonkkk
Summary: “So you’re going to see Gabrielle.”“Yup.”“With Even.”“Uh-huh.”“Who is your ex.”“Correct.”OR: Even still has the extra Gabrielle ticket Isak got him for his birthday, but that was before they broke up.





	there's no one else I'd rather do this with

**Author's Note:**

> this is genuinely so bad I'M SORRY

 

This was a terrible idea.

 

“Isak, _no_ , this is a terrible idea. What are you _thinking_?” Jonas, rather rudely, yelled in Isak’s face, bushy eyebrows raised high on his forehead with the expression of pure disbelief plastered on his face.

 

And yes, he _knows_ this is a terrible idea. The most terrible idea he has had ever, he thinks, mind already made up that he is going through with this rather _terrible_ idea and _oh my god what am I doing._

 

 You see, when Even had texted him the day prior with the inquiry that is causing Isak copious amounts of stress right now, Isak thought nothing of it. Sure, he and Even had broken up a little over two months ago and fine, he hasn’t seen him a lot in person during that time, but both boys still text every now and then to ensure the other is okay. Sometimes Isak gets the impression Even will find any excuse to text him, I mean _surely_ he didn’t _need_ to tell Isak that he had found that one notebook Isak was looking for that one time a _year_ ago that he has since replaced, but if he needs it, Even will be happy to enough to bring it over to him.

 

But this. This was different. Even had explicitly asked to see him. For them to go out. And actually see each other. And not just anywhere, either. No. Even had asked Isak to go to the _goddamn_ Gabrielle concert.

 

For Even’s 21st birthday, Isak had purchased two tickets for the both of them to see Gabrielle perform live. Even though Isak insisted he could not stand her music and blocked his ears every time he heard her songs just to make a point, he has to admit, after spending three years living with his ex-boyfriend, he slowly began to hate Gabrielle a little less. Not that he would ever admit it. Not even to Even.

 

He had completely forgotten that tickets even existed, his mind too preoccupied with all the other things that are going on in his life right now. The stress of exams and graduation and college really got to Isak, and he let it affect his and Even’s relationship. He became snappy and easily irritated, his mind racing constantly and never having the patience to try calming himself down when he felt himself grow frustrated over the smallest things. It didn’t help that his mother had a bad episode that caused him and his father to argue over her wellbeing once again, and Even, bless him _, tried_ , and Isak saw that. He could see Even allowing Isak to walk all over him and not treat him the way he deserved and he could see Even do everything in his power to comfort Isak, and that just made it all the worse. He wanted Even to call him out on his shit, he hated that Even was still being so kind when Isak couldn’t even have the decency to appreciate it. It just frustrated him that Even was so more understanding than Isak could ever be, so much more caring and patient, and it angered him to no end. So one night when a small fight about cleaning up the dishes escalated to something so much more, Isak broke up with him then and there. He was too stubborn to admit his mistake, too headstrong to ask for Even’s forgiveness and just end this big mess, so two months later he is still living with his stupid decision that he regrets constantly.

 

He missed Even’s smile and the way his eyes crinkled and disappeared when he laughed. And his _laugh_ – Isak’s favourite sound. He missed his low voice, and how much lower it got when he was turned on. He missed his soft touches and even softer kisses, and how every morning the first thing he would see is the bright blue of his irises.

 

And now he was going to have to see him again. For the first time properly in two months. Their last meeting consisted of Isak awkwardly taking his belongings from their shared apartment. They didn’t talk all that much, and it hurt Isak so much, because _he_ has done this. This was _his_ fault.

 

And now these fucking Gabrielle tickets have bit him in the ass. _It’s true,_ he thought to himself, _karma is a bitch._

 

A click of Jonas’ fingers in his face snapped him out of his thoughts, and he focused back on his best friend’s bewildered expression. “Hello? Why are you doing this? Surely you can’t think this is going to go down well.”

 

Isak sighed. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I mean, it’s Even. We still text sometimes, it’s not like we hate each other’s guts or anything. We can be mature exes.”

 

He didn’t even sound convincing to himself, so he wasn’t surprised to see Jonas’ eyebrows rise impossibly higher. “Isak. You guys broke up months ago and you’re still not over him. Even has plenty of other friends, why can’t he go with the other guys? Why can’t Mikael or Elias not go with him?”

 

Truthfully, Isak had thought about this himself. Even definitely wasn’t short of friends, but yet he still insisted no one would go with him. “I asked him that. Elias is visiting Yousef in Turkey, Mikael, understandably, hates Gabrielle, Mutta and Adam straight up said no, and Sonja is off travelling with her boyfriend,”  he explains in exasperation, “so no. No one to go with.”

 

He hears a low _hmm_ from Jonas, and looks to see him deep in thought. “And so he just asked you? Out of the blue?”

 

Isak shrugs. “I guess, yeah. He didn’t want to waste a ticket, and I mean, they weren’t exactly cheap so I get that, so I agreed.”

 

Another deep sigh comes from Jonas.

 

“So you’re going to see Gabrielle.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“With Even.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Who is your ex.”

 

“Correct.”

 

A brief moment of silence washes over them, when suddenly Jonas playfully slaps Isak on the back before standing up and leaving Isak at the bench they had been resting at for the past half an hour. “Good luck, bro. Text me what happens. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I won’t,” Isak mumbles, waving his friend goodbye. He couldn’t help but smile softly when he hears Jonas shout over his shoulder as he walks home; “Tell Even I said hi!”

 

He knows the boys have missed Even being in their lives just as much as Isak has, especially Magnus. He’s half tempted to text Magnus to ask him to go instead, but, a secret part of him _wants_ to go. So badly. He’s missed Even’s presence too much. He doesn’t know when he’ll get this opportunity again, so he pushes that thought away and begins his trek home to try pick something to wear and get ready for a _fucking Gabrielle concert._

 

 *****

 

 

Getting ready to go to a Gabrielle concert proved to be more difficult than he initially anticipated. What does one even _wear_ to something like this? What was _Even_ going to wear? Should he try dressing up a bit to impress him? Fuck, what if Even is dressed so casual and Isak shows up looking like an absolute _asshole_ – no, jeans and an old t-shirt will do.

 

It’s only when he throws on a jacket when he realises what old t-shirt he had thrown on. His dumbfounded reflection stares back at him stupidly in the mirror, his eyes trailing down to his black t-shirt with the large white letters reading I’M ILLUMINATI. Old memories of neon colours and almost kisses flash his mind, and just before he can go to quickly change outfits, he receives a text from Even announcing his arrival.

 

With a heavy sigh, Isak shouts his departure hoping Eskild or Linn or whoever the fucks home will hear him and not ask too many questions. Ever since he’s moved back into the kollektivet, he’s been getting a lot of those.

 

Outside, he spots Even leaning casually against the wall, swiping aimlessly on his phone, and if he hadn’t of known any better, he would’ve thought Even wasn’t nervous in the slightest. But Isak knew Even, and he knew what he was like when he got uncomfortable. His foot tapping relentlessly against the ground gave him away immediately, as well as the deep sigh he gave out when his eyes meet Isak’s for the first time, as if he had been holding it his breath. His full lips curl into a soft smile, but he seems guarded. Cautious. Weary.

 

_I did that._

 

“Halla,” Isak says before clearing his throat, his voice coming out way too unsteady for his liking.

 

Even’s smile only grows. “Halla.” He looks down at Isak’s t-shirt, a fond expression taking over his face before looking back to Isak as if to say _really?_

 

Isak can only shrug.

 

The older boy chuckles before standing up properly and beginning to walk towards the nearest tram stop. “C’mon,” he says with a light laugh in his voice.

 

Isak trails slightly behind in order to observe him more. A strange type of tension is lingering between them, but he still takes the risk of making it worse by checking him out. He’s wearing that goddamn denim jacket with a white tee underneath. His black skinny jeans are making his ass look undeniably great as well, and _Isak what the fuck that’s your ex what are you doing this is a terrible idea._

 

Even throws an amused look over his shoulder as they continue their walk in silence. The entire walk towards the tram stop is silent, and Isak is itching for some kind of communication, some kind of contact. This was such a bad idea.

 

The tram comes soon enough, and luckily there are a few vacant seats left. Once they sit down, however, Isak regrets this decision immediately, as Even’s ridiculously long giraffe legs are touching his and their knees are pressed together and _this is a mess._

 

Silence. Neither will make the first move to break the ice. They haven’t seen each other in two months and Isak has so much he wants to say, but his mouth is glued shut. Even chuckles next to him suddenly, and when Isak looks over at him confused, his eyes are full of amusement. “Nice chat,” he teases, and okay, that gets a laugh out of them both, it isn’t _that_ awkward.

 

Even unabashedly looks him up and down, and Isak can’t help but blush.

 

“You look good,” Even smiles. “Better.”

 

Isak clears his throat. “Uh, thanks. Yeah, I’ve um, got some meds to help with my sleeping and stuff. It’s been getting better.”

 

The older boy’s expression suddenly looks worried. “I’ve been worried about that, actually. You weren’t sleeping at all when...”

 

He trails off. Suddenly the atmosphere is tense again and Isak hates this. He hates this so much.

 

Even changes the subject quickly. “How did the exams ago? You were studying non-stop, I’m sure you aced them all.”

 

Isak laughs. “Yeah, I guess. I think I did okay. You still working in KB?”

 

Even nods. “Unfortunately. Mikael works there too, now, which has livened things up a bit. It’s fun working with your best friend, I guess.”

 

Isak knew about Mikael getting a job in Kaffebrenneriet, but still didn’t have to balls to go in fear of seeing Even there too. He’s wallowing in his shame, staring at his shoes when suddenly Even speaks again; “Sorry again, for, um, forcing you to come here with me. I know this isn’t really your thing. I appreciate you coming with me.”

 

Isak looks up, and he’s hit with Even’s beauty once again. His skin is littered with moles and freckles and acne scars, the bags under his eyes evident, and he still looks as beautiful as ever. _What was I thinking?_

 

“Don’t worry about it. No use in wasting a ticket. I wanted to come,” Isak responds. He notices the relief wash over Even’s face, and suddenly the tram is coming to a stop and Even is standing up. Isak follows his movements and they walk toward the venue together, chatting more comfortably now, and Isak’s hand is itching to hold Even’s.

 

Once they get inside the venue, Isak can’t help but feel uncomfortable again. What now? He still doesn’t like Gabrielle all that much, knows about two songs, is here with the love of his life whose heart he broke, and all he wants to do is talk to him, but they’re not exactly in a very appropriate scenario to talk right now.

 

And then the lights go down and the stage is illuminated by a golden glow. Isak is too busy getting pushed around as the people that surround him scream and wave their arms excitedly in the air. Isak assumes Gabrielle walked onto the stage, his suspicions confirmed when he hears the music blare his ears.

 

He can’t even concentrate on the music. Which, now that Isak is listening to it live, doesn’t sound half bad. He’s even dancing a little. But _Even._

 

Even is grinning so wide his eyes have practically disappeared, he’s mouthing along to every word and his hair is hanging over his face as he dances around without shame. The joy is radiating off of him so powerfully that Isak can’t help but join him, his whole body alit with a fire and warmth that is all too familiar, and if Isak isn’t careful, he’s going to do something stupid like Jonas specifically told him _not_ to do.

 

He is so tempted to kiss him.

 

But then Even is grabbing his hands and dancing _with_ him, and why is he making this so much harder? He isn’t complaining though, he’s been wanting to hold his hand since he first saw him tonight, and even though both boys hands are drenched in sweat from the many bodies pushing into each other, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The laughter is bubbling out of the both of them and Isak feels drunk, despite the fact that he’s stone cold sober. He’s simply drunk on Even.

 

And then that song comes on. That stupid fucking song that Isak has grown to love.

 

When _fem fine frøkner_ begins blaring through the speakers, Even’s smile grows impossibly wider. His eyes are wide and Isak can see the sweat dampening and flattening his stupid long hair, but he’s never looked more handsome. He grabs Isak by the shoulders and shouts loudly in his ear, his voice rough from him singing the entire night; “It’s our _song_!”

 

Isak manages to catch what he said over the loud, thumping music. He scoffs, “No it is _not_!”

 

“It so is! I _seduced_ you with this song!”

 

“You did not _seduce_ me singing _Gabrielle_!”

 

“You are so full of shit! What the fuck! This is our song and you know it!”

 

“ _Nei!_ ” and _oh my god_ are they really having this conversation _now_?

 

Even laughs in disbelief and Isak can’t help but giggle, himself. This feels too much like how things used to be. With the stupid song playing behind them, the way Even is looking at him like _that_ , so fond and so full of awe; Isak decides to go against Jonas’ advice.

 

He tries to press his lips against Even’s as softly as possible, but people keep pushing them roughly so it isn’t as chaste as he’d like. He pulls away almost immediately, just to gauge his reaction, his whole body suddenly frozen with the fear that he’s gone and fucked things up _again_.

 

Even’s face is full of astonishment, and fuck, he’s fucked things up once again, this was an absolutely _terrible fucking idea_ –

 

And then Even’s hands are on his face and he’s pulling them closer, and they’re kissing again. It’s not soft at all, it’s all tongue and teeth and Isak can already feel his dick hardening and a shiver running down his spine just from Even’s warm, wet tongue fighting for dominance against his own. The music becomes distant in his ears, all he can hear is _EvenEvenEven._ He knows just how to kiss Isak, just how to touch, and he knows that he’s turning Isak into a mess already. It’s been too long since they’ve had this. His hands are running through Even’s long, damp hair and suddenly his thigh is between Isak’s legs, and he can’t help but let out a deep grown, low in his throat.

 

When a lack of oxygen becomes an issue, they both pull away gasping for breath. Neither can say a word, both wide-eyed and breathless, and Isak’s whole body fills with pride at the fucked expression on Even’s face – lips red and shiny from spit, hair unruly and sticking up in all directions and flushed, rosy cheeks. Isak can’t help but smile smugly.

 

And then suddenly it dawns on him what just happened. Gabrielle has moved onto a new song, Isak thinks its _ring meg_ but fuck if he cares, nothing else matters right now. He’s overcome with emotion; he’s full of shock, regret, confusion, desperation, hope, lust, and _love._ His eyes are welling up with tears before he knows it, and as soon as Even notices, he finds himself crowded in his arms with his face pressed against Even’s neck. His arms are rubbing Isak’s back comfortingly and he feels a soft kiss press against his hair.

 

“Even...” he whispers, and there’s not a chance Even could of heard him, but still he hugs Isak impossibly closer and kisses his forehead countless more times. Isak stares up at him in then, needing to see how he’s feeling right now. All he gets is a soothing smile, but it’s enough.

 

“I’m sorry,” he cries, because he still hasn’t said it yet and it’s long overdue. “I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know why I-I did it, I love you so fucking much and I- ”

 

“Shh,” Even whispers into his ear, and wow, they really shouldn’t be having this conversation right now, but at least his boner has calmed down.

 

“Don’t. Not right now. We’ll talk later,” Even smiles reassuringly. “Let’s just have fun right now. I love you too.”

 

And that’s all he needed to hear.

 

He spends the rest of the night wrapped in Even’s arms, singing and laughing cheerfully and kissing him whenever he gets the chance. Seeing the smile on Even’s face whenever he pulled away from a kiss were so gratifying, and he felt confident that this was the one thing he didn’t fuck up, that he could _never_ fuck up.

 

Going to a Gabrielle concert with your ex might not be as terrible of an idea as he had originally thought.

 

 


End file.
